drawntogetherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Captain Hero
Captain Leslie Hero ist eine Parodie des allgemeinen Superhelden: Er tut jene Dinge, die normale Superhelden nicht tun (bzw. was nicht gezeigt wird), und wird dem Namen "Hero" selten gerecht. Charakter Des weiteren ist er sehr unberechenbar, egoistisch, selbstsüchtig und meist nur auf sein eigenes Wohl bedacht; in vielen Szenen schlägt oder tötet er andere Personen ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Dazu kommen noch andere schwer einzuordnende psychische Probleme. So leidet er unter starken Stimmungsschwankungen und Depressionen sowie einer schizophrenen Ader. Er unterscheidet nur selten Freund von Feind, da er meist nur auf seinen persönlichen Vorteil bedacht ist und ihm das Wohlergehen seiner Mitbewohner sowie anderer Charaktere meist egal ist. Vergangenheit Captain Hero stammt ursprünglich vom Planeten Zebulon, seine Eltern ließen ihn jedoch abtreiben und wollten ihn mittels einer Sonde in die Sonne schießen, da alle Tests auf Zebulon ergaben, dass er zum "ödesten Superhelden aller Zeiten" werden würde. Doch anstatt zur Sonne zu fliegen, kam die Sonde vom Weg ab und landete stattdessen auf dem "ödesten Planeten aller Zeiten", der Erde. Davon ahnt Captain Hero bis zur Episode "Little Orphan Hero" jedoch nichts; er denkt, dass der Planet Zebulon kurz nach seiner Geburt in der Sonne verglüht ist und er der einzige überlebende Zebulonier sei. In der Episode "Little Orphan Hero" erfährt er von seinen Eltern die Wahrheit und schleudert aus Wut den Planeten Zebulon tatsächlich in die Sonne. Sexuelle Orientierung Er hat ein überaus vielfältiges Sexualverhalten, so neigt er zu *Leichenschändung (Nekrophilie) *Bisexualität *Sodomie (nicht eindeutig, da sich die geplante Vergewaltigung der "toten" "Real-Film-Kuh" oder des toten "Quackie" auch auf seine Nekrophilität beziehen könnte) *Sex mit geistig Behinderten (siehe Episode "The Other Cousin", in der er sich in Claras geistig zurückgebliebene Cousine Bleh verliebt) *Pädophilie *Transsexualität (in der Folge "A Very Special DT Afterschool Special" spielt er Xandirs Mami und hatte mit Toot (Xandirs Papi) Sex) *Inzest (mit seiner Schwester und seinen Eltern (Little Orphan Hero)) *Sex mit Gegenständen (z.B. Roboter (Little Orphan Hero) oder ein Baguette (Nipple Ring Ring Goes to Foster Care)) *Masochismus (Requiem for a Reality Show ) Freundschaft mit anderen Charakteren 'Prinzessin Clara' Hero und Clara sind nicht wirklich gut befreundet, was warscheinlich damit zusammenhängt, dass Clara Hero für einen ziemlichen Macho hält, obwohl sie in der Folge Spelling Applebee's sogar für kurze Zeit ein Paar waren. Aber das hatte seine eigenen Gründe... Wollknäuel Sockenbart Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden wechselt des öfteren. Wollknäuel hält Hero für einen ziemlich coolen Superhelden und einen tollen Freund, jedoch kann Hero mit ihm nicht so viel anfangen, da ihm Wollknäuel einfach ein wenig zu unmännlich und weich ist. In den meisten Episoden scheint es so, als seien sie gut befreundet. Auch Wollknäuel hatte eine kurze Affäre mit dem Superhelden. Foxxy Love Auch Foxxy hatte mehrere sexuelle Affären mit Hero, wobei jeweils seine Superkräfte eine tragende Rolle spielten. Die erste war eine Sadistisch-Masochistische Liebesbeziehung und bestand darin ihn die ganze Zeit auf grausame, erotische Weise zu Foltern. Durch Heros Unverwundbarkeit und seine Gefühle zu Foxxy war das aber ein sehr großer Spaß für ihn. Aber auch nach ihrer Trennung blieben Foxxy und Hero eigentlich gute Freunde. Die Zweite Affäre war eine Voyeuristisch-Exhibitionistische Beziehung: Hero beobachtete Foxxy bei allen möglichen Tätigkeiten mit seinem Röntgenblick, was diese sichtlich genoss. Diese Affäre fand allerdings ihr Ende, als Foxxy durch die Strahlung einen Gehirntumor bekam. Zu beachten ist, dass diese Beziehung in einer alternativen Zeitlinie existiert hat, da Hero die Zeit zurückspulen musste, um Foxxy vor Micky Maus zu retten. Die dritte Affäre war lediglich vorgetäuscht. Foxxy hat dem Eingewilligt, um Hero dazu zu bewegen, die Erde vor einem Meteor zu Retten. Hero wollte wie sie zu den Coolen gehören. Später entwickelt Foxxy allerdings echte Gefühle für Hero. Die Beziehung endet damit, dass Hero Foxxy aus dem Kreis der Coolen abserviert, indem er mit ihr Schluss macht. Um sich zu Rächen offenbart Foxxy, dass es sich nur um eine vorgetäuschte Beziehung gehandelt hat, sodass sie ihren Platz bei den Coolen wiederbekommt, den Hero ihr kurzfristig genommen hat. Kategorie:Captain Hero Kategorie:Charakter Toot & Ling-Ling Hero hat in der Serie kaum etwas mit den beiden zu tun gehabt, allerding kann man seinen Kommentaren entnehmen, dass er Toot für langweilig und fett und Ling-Ling für cool hält. Xandir Die beiden sind recht gut befreundet, da Xandir eigentlich fast immer für ihn da ist. So half er ihm z.B bei seinen Elternproblemen oder es gelang ihm das Hero seine homosexuelle Seite besser zu erforschen. Spanky Ham Spanky und Hero verbindet eine sehr starke Macho-Freundschaft, weshalb sie sich eigentlich dauernd nur über Frauen und wie man sie am besten "in die Kiste bekommt" unterhalten. Superdehnbar Girl Superdehnbar Girl war Heros frühere High-School-Liebe, die des öfteren ins Drawn-Together-Haus kam, um mit ihm zu schlafen. Allerdings vergaß Hero, dass sie sich geschworen hatten, wen sie mit 30 noch nicht glücklich verheiratet seien, würden sie sich vor dem Altar das Ja-Wort geben. Kategorie:Captain Hero Kategorie:Charakter